As use of modern technology increases, electronic networks are used for a wider variety of purposes. Members of various electronic networks connect in different ways and operate in the network to pursue their individual goals. Expanding the electronic social network of connections in pursuit of one member's goal may adversely affect goals for other members. Managing expansion of the electronic network in pursuit of the individual goals of the members is a challenge.